DULCE REPRESALIA
by Adileyne
Summary: Darién iba a vengar la muerte de su esposa e hija, ¿Cómo lo haría? casándose con la mujer que hizo que su vida se cayera en mil pedazos, al conocer a Serena Tsukino supo inmediatamente que ella era la culpable de su desgracia, se acerco a ella con el fin de enamorarla, para hacerla su esposa y así hacerla sufrir y cobrarse todas las lágrimas que derramo.
1. Chapter 1

En mansión Chiba

Darién estaba mirando a su mujer de seis meses de embarazo y sonrió al verla tan emocionada con la llegada de su hija.

— Setsuna, estás muy contenta con la llegada de nuestra hija. — Mirándola y detallando su abultado vientre – estoy contento que sea una niña.

Setsuna sonrió.

— Igual estoy yo. — Sonriéndole y mirándolo – dentro de unos minutos me iré a visitar a mis padres.

— Puede llevarte Artemis. — Serio, no quería que su mujer manejara – sabes muy bien, odio que manejes y ahora menos que estas embarazada.

— Deja de ser tan celoso y posesivo. — Sonriéndole divertida – solo es casi media hora de aquí, no me pasara nada.

— ¿Segura?

— Segurísima

El se acerco a ella y la beso.

En casa Tsukino

Sammy miraba a su hermana.

— Vamos serena. — Serio – si, papá se da de cuenta que te estoy enseñando a manejar me mata.

Serena sonrió

— Tengo quince años, así que… tengo la edad suficiente para aprender a manejar.

Sammy no estaba muy convencido, igual iba a enseñar. A pesar que apenas tenía una semana enseñándole, su pequeña hermana ha sabido manejar bastante bien, eso lo tenía realmente sorprendido.

— Vamos. — serena subiéndose en el auto – antes que papá nos vea – sonriéndole

— Vamos. — sammy divertido.

Una hora después

La familia Chiba y Tsukino se encontraban en el hospital.

Darién al enterarse que su esposa no había sobrevivido al fuerte impacto del accidente, sus gritos comenzaron a escuchar por todo el hospital, su padre intento calmarlo pero no podía con él.

La familia Tsukino, al enterarse que su hijo mayor había muerte, no podía creerlo. Su hijo su sammy jamás estaría con ellos, la única que sobrevivió fue serena.

.

.

.

.

.

Cinco años después.

En el hospital Lunar

— Todo listo. — Serena sonriendo – solo espero, el doctor este de buen humor.

— Claro que lo estará. — Amy sonriéndole – eres nueva, así que ponte pilas.

Serena sonrió y miro a la doctora amy

— Claro que sí. Me dicen que es un hombre muy serio.

— Es que Darién, perdió a su mujer hace cinco años atrás, ella apenas tenía veinticinco años, se había graduado de pediatra, cuando perdió la vida.

— ¿Y como sucedió? – mirándola con curiosidad

— Una inmadura que no sabía manejar. — Amy hablo con desprecio – perdió el control del auto y paso lo inevitable.

— ¿Qué paso con ella?

— Ni idea. — Cruzando los brazos – parece que se la llevaron a otro país, no sé en verdad. Para mí siempre será una asesina.

Serena sintió una oleada de culpa, ni ella misma sabia el por qué.

— Voy a ver al doctor, no vaya ser que se enoje. — levantándose con rapidez y yéndose.

En la oficina Chiba

— Listo. — Darién entregándole el récipe a su paciente – solo tiene que tomarlo, dos veces al día, por ocho horas.

— Claro. — anciana sonriéndole y se fue.

Cuando la anciana salió, serena aprovecho y entro.

— Buenos días, doctor Chiba. — Serena apenada – soy su nueva enfermera.

Darién la miro detenidamente, simplemente de tan solo verla supo inmediatamente es la causante de la muerte de su mujer e hija.

— Tú nombre. — Darién mirándola fríamente.

— Soy Serena Tsukino. — mirándolo

— Es ella… esta oportunidad no la pienso perder. — pensó él

— Soy nueva, me enviaron con usted.

Darién sonriéndole.

— Eres una mujer muy bella.

Ella se puso nerviosa.

— Bueno….gracias.

— Dime. — el levantándose y agarrándola de la mano — ¿cuéntame, todo de ti?

Serena lo miro a los ojos, se quedo embelesada.

— Claro…

Mientras serena le habla de su vida a Darién, a él no le importaba de lo mas minino, su mente solo pensaba en cómo hacerla sufrir y destruirla para siempre, como lo hizo ella unos años atrás.

— Te invito a cenar. — Darién interrumpiéndola – me has caído muy bien, quiero conocerte un poco más.

— No, creo que sea ético de mi parte. — serena mirándolo.

— Sera un secreto entre los dos. — guiñándole el ojo

Ella sonrió y acepto encantada su invitación, estaba muy contenta tenía mucho tiempo que no salía con un hombre, aun que ella tampoco dejaría que él pensara que era una mujer fácil.

En el trascurso del día serena y Darién estuvieron trabajando arduamente, el observo que es cariñosa con las personas pero rápidamente intento no tomar en cuenta sus virtudes, necesita ser frio para vengarse de ella, no iba a permitir que fuera feliz. Para eso él tenía que estar muy cerca de ella.

— Serena. — amy apareciendo – es hora de irse a casa.

Serena la miro y se alejo de Darién.

— Claro, vamos.

— Señorita Tsukino. — Darién acercándose a ella – acuérdese, de nuestra salida

— Sí

Amy miro a su colega con asombro, el no hablaba mucho con las mujeres del hospital y menos con enfermeras novatas, solo les daba órdenes, parece que la joven serena había logrado algo en su amigo.

Ella camino hacia los vestidores y se cambio de ropa rápidamente, se miro en el espejo y se maquillo un poco para verse un poco mejor. Estaba ansiosa de verlo.

En el consultorio de Darién.

Darién se quito la bata de médico y no puedo evitar sonreír, ahora su vida tendría sentido, su vida sería feliz y la de ella miserable.

En casa Tsukino

Ikuko estaba mirando el retrato de su hijo, aun podía escuchar su risas y la alegría que tenía en verlo feliz de ayudar a su padre en el negocio familiar, después del accidente, perdió a sus dos hijos, serena había perdido casi la mitad de su memoria, solo recordaba ciertas cosas y lo peor que no recordaba los momentos que vivió con sammy, el médico le había explicado que fue a raíz del golpe tan fuerte que se dio con el volante, aun no entendía como pudieron chocar, claramente se podía explicar que su hija no puedo chocarle al otro auto, no iba a pensar nada de eso, ahora serena estaba recuperando su vida, los psicólogos le habían dado de alta, según el especialista, le dijo que en cualquier momento ella recuperaría la memoria, solo había que esperar.

En mansión Chiba

Endimión estaba mirando el retrato de su nuera, le dio mucha nostalgia ver esa foto como sonreía feliz y como se tocaba el vientre, parecía una mujer muy feliz y llena de vida, aun recuerda el momento cuando su hijo y ella le dieron la noticia que estaban esperando una niña.

— Es una lástima, setsuna que ya no estés aquí. — El triste – Darién ha sufrido mucho su ausencia, a veces le pido a Dios que le envié a una buena mujer. Se te extraña, es hora que Darién encuentre la felicidad.

En la noche

Darién había llevado a serena a un hermoso restaurante, serena lucia un hermoso vestido de color verde de tirantes y con un broche en el medio de corazón, se hacía resaltar su hermosa figura, cuando le la vio no pudo negar que se veía muy hermosa, su plan tenía que ser el mismo, nada de encariñarse con ella, tenía que vengarse de ella, hacerle sufrir todo lo que le hizo.

— Estás hermosa serena. — Darién levantándose de su silla para ayudarla – pareces un ángel

Serena sonrojada

— Gracias. — Mirándolo con timidez – eres muy amable – sentándose

— Tú eres una hermosa princesa. — el sonriendo, notando el sonrojo de ella – parece que no, recibes muchos cumplidos.

— La verdad… muy poco.

— Es una verdadera lástima, eres muy hermosa. — sonriéndole

— Gracias.

— Dime, quiero saber de ti. — tomando un poco de vino.

Serena sin poder evitarlo le conto muchas cosas de su vida y sobre todo que había perdido a su hermano en un accidente, cuando ella toco el tema él se puso serio, parecía que ella estaba como ausente y eso le llamo la atención, parecía que estuviera platicando con una persona diferente a la que recuerda en el hospital.

— Parece que la perdida de tu hermano, te afecto mucho.

— No lo sé. — Mirándolo y suspirando – es que…

— Señor. — mesero llegando con la orden – aquí su pedido

— Gracias. — sonriendo

— Gracias. — serena mirándolo

— De nada señorita.

— Es hora de comer. — el mirándola

Ella asintió

Mientras serena comía, el estaba detallándola detenidamente y algo le decía que ella ocultaba algo y tendría que descubrirlo pronto.

— Hoy será, el día que tu vida jamás será la misma. — Pensó el mirándola – te hare pagar todo.

Tres meses después

Serena está mirando la enorme casa de su marido

— Wow está preciosa. — Mirándolo – aquí seremos muy felices.

— Claro que sí. — sonrió el maliciosamente – vayamos para a dentro

— Sí. — sonriendo

— Papá. — Grito Darién al entrar y observar como bajaba su padre las escaleras – te presento a serena, mi esposa.

El sonrió feliz y la abrazo

— Qué chica más hermosa. — Sonriendo – pareces un ángel

— Gracias. — Tímida

— Ya tengo todo listo, mande a guardar todo sobre tú sabes ¿quién?

— Gracias papá. — Sonriendo y mirando a su esposa – vamos a la habitación

— Claro

Serena subió las escaleras con ayuda de su esposo

— Esta casa, muy hermosa.

— Es tu casa también.

— Soy muy feliz Darién, eres un maravilloso esposo.

— Es mejor, no decir esas cosas. — sonriendo

— ¿Por qué?

— Solo digo.

Darién abrió la habitación

— Esta es tu habitación. — Él mirándola – esta puerta que vez ahí, me comunica a mi habitación, me gusta dormir solo y dormir contigo en la luna de miel fue una tortura – serio – así que, cuando tenga ganas de estar contigo vendré a la habitación o te llevare a la mía.

Serena lo miro confundida

— Pero, soy tú esposa.

— Y

— Lo normal es dormir juntos. — sin poderlo creer

— Para mí no, me gusta mi privacidad, así que las veces que desee estar contigo, siempre tienes que estar dispuesta para mí.

— Darién… Yo

— No, comiences a ser berrinche, odio eso. Te espero en el comedor.

Serena observo cuando su esposo salió de la habitación, ella se sentó en la cama sin poder evitarlo comenzó a llorar.


	2. Chapter 2

En mansión Chiba

En el comedor

— Y serena. — pregunto Endimión mirando a su hijo

— Debe de estar acomodando la ropa.

— Para eso, esta la sirvienta. — serio – no quiero que haga nada, además es mi nueva nuera y quiero que se sienta cómoda en casa.

Darién se puso serio, no se imagino que su padre le fuera a simpatizar serena, al menos su hermana seria una aliada, si no soportaba a setsuna menos a serena.

— ¿Y mina?

— Está en su habitación, debe de estar escuchando música o bailando. — Mirándolo – sabes que tu hermana no es la misma, desde que yaten la dejo.

— Bueno, podemos decir que gracias a setsuna que se acabo esa relación… eso hombre no era nada serio, al menos setsuna la separo de ese vago.

— Pero desde ahí, mina se puso rebelde y no hace caso. — Tristeza – no es la misma joven de antes.

— Eso sí.

En la habitación

Serena abrió la puerta y se encontró con una joven rubia parecía de su misma edad.

— Hola.

— Así que eres, la esposa de mi hermanito Darién. — Detallándola – eres rubia y de ojos azules como los míos – divertida – pensé que buscaría una mujer parecida a la maldita de setsuna.

Serena se sorprendió y la miro

— No dices nada. — riéndose – parece que setsuna. No es de tu agrado.

— No la conocí, no es correcto hablar mal de una persona que está muerta y no puede defenderse.

— Estupideces. — Cruzando los brazos – esa estúpida y perra, solo vivió para hacerme la vida imposible.

— Parece, que no fue de tu agrado.

— Esa zorra, por favor…. ella engaño muy bien a mí padre y a mí hermano. Jamás lo hizo conmigo, cuando vivió aquí pretendía meter a su amante aquí, pero como le hice su estadía aquí una pesadilla… pues invento muchas mentira para que mi prometido y yo termináramos. — Amargura – por eso, cuando murió me dolió la perdida de mi sobrina, pero la de ella no.

Ella miro a su cuñada con asombro y no sabía si creerlo o no sobre la anterior esposa de Darién, algo si estaba segura aun su esposo la recordaba con mucho cariño.

— Me voy a reunir con mi esposo.

— Vamos, por los momentos me estás cayendo bien… si vas a ser así de callada mejor para mí. — sonriendo

Serena y mina bajaron las escaleras y miro a su esposo como le sonreía a su padre, estaba muy feliz de ser su esposa, aceptaría todas las condiciones para estar a su lado… él la amaba y eso lo que ella le importaba.

— Así que eres enfermera. — Endimión sonriendo, rato después de comer – eres la enfermera y Darién el doctor acosador – bromeando – será divertido.

Serena se sonrojo

— Tampoco es así.

— Soy el lobo y serena es la caperucita. — Agarrándole la mano — ¿verdad amor?

Ella asintió

— Mucha miel. — mina aburrida de escuchar la vida de su cuñada – al menos, no eres una pediatra.

— ¡Mina! – Regaño su padre – eso no se dice.

— Serena es serena y setsuna fue una maravillosa mujer que ame, ahora mi relación con serena es muy diferente a mi anterior matrimonio.

— Así es hijo, es bueno comparar a serena con setsuna, no está bien.

— Sí, serena no sé, parece a la perra de setsuna. — mina para hacer enojar a su hermano y padre.

— ¡Minako! a tú habitación. — ordeno Endimión.

— Bah… total, no quería cenar con ustedes. — Levantándose con brusquedad y tumbando la silla – nos vemos cuñis.

— Es muy diferente a lo que me imagine de ella. — Serena mirándolos – solo, que tenerle paciencia.

— La voy a matar. — Murmuró Darién furioso – odio que se exprese así de setsuna.

— Creo que es mejor, que hable con ella. — ella levantándose – con su permiso – retirándose.

Endimión encantado

— Es tan educada… Hijo ¿en dónde consigo una así?

Darién lo miro incrédulo.

— Papá, por favor. — serio

Serena subió las escaleras y entro a la habitación de mina, casi se desmalla de la impresión de ver calaveras e imágenes de monstruos por toda la habitación.

— Una decoración, bastante llamativa.

— Eres una pasada. — Saliendo del baño — ¿Cómo te atreves a entrar a mí habitación?

— Lo siento, es que dejaste a Darién y al señor chiba enfadados. Y…

— Tonterías. — Mirándola mal – solo se molestan por la verdad eso es todo.

— Pero, fue la esposa de tu hermano. No te simpatizaba no deberías expresarte así. — seria

Mina se acerco a ella y le apretó la muñeca haciendo que serena se arrodillara de dolor.

— Tú no eres nadie y que sea la primera y última vez que entres a mí habitación. — Mirándola mal – lárgate, o será peor.

Serena se acaricio la muñeca y observo que estaba roja.

— Lo siento. — salió de ahí corriendo.

— Creo que se me fue la mano. — Sintiéndose culpable – ella no es igual a setsuna.

Serena se fue corriendo a su habitación, le dolía un poco la muñeca pero prefirió aplicarse una crema para evitar que le fuera a salir un moretón, su piel es muy sensible.

Darién se despidió de su padre y subió las escaleras, necesitaba saber que había hablado serena con su hermana, aun no entendía porque mina odiaba a setsuna siempre la había visto como una hermanita.

— Serena. — él entrando a la habitación y encontró a su esposa aplicándose crema en la muñeca — ¿Qué te paso?

— Me golpeé. — Mirándolo – sabes que soy un poco torpe.

— Claro. — Mirándola y observando que estaba muy seria — ¿Qué pasa?

— Es que… aun no entiendo ¿Por qué debemos, dormir separados?

Darién irritado.

— Te dije que odio los berrinches. — cruzando los brazos

— Es que… me gusta dormir a tú lado, dos semanas que estuvimos de luna de miel, no te quejaste.

— Lo hice, para que no tuvieras un mal recuerdo de nuestra luna de miel.

— Igual, siento que…

— Basta sí. — alterándose – si, sigues así me voy para otra habitación.

Serena abrazándolo

— No, por favor no. Aceptare tus condiciones.

Él sonrió triunfante.

— Eres una buena esposa. Dentro de un rato quiero entres a mí habitación.

— ¿Hoy?

— Sí, acuérdate cuando yo lo desee. — apretándola más a su cuerpo

— Sí.

— Nos vemos un par de horas.

Ella emocionada le dio un beso y asintió.

Darién se fue sonriendo y se deleitaba con el cuerpo de serena, tiene unas piernas y una cintura que lo volvía loco. Eso no cambiaba nada, aun seguía su sed de venganza.

Horas después

En la habitación de Darién

Serena podía sentir como Darién se separaba de ella, intento abrazarlo él se negó.

— Darién. — Ocultando su desnudez – quiero darte un abrazo.

— No, deberías irte, ya hicimos el amor. — Levantándose y botando el preservativo en el baño – me voy a dar una duda, así que cuando regrese no te quiero ver aquí.

— Pero…

Él cerró la puerta y ella se quedo en la habitación sola… contendiéndose las lágrimas salió de la habitación, olvidándose de su ropa.

Al día siguiente.

Serena despertó a las cinco de la mañana para irse a su trabajo y cuando abrió los ojos, Darién estaba colocándose la ropa

— Buenos días. — mirándolo.

— Buenos días, me voy. Te veré allá.

— Espérame. — levantándose de la cama y dejando al descubierto su desnudez, después de hacer el amor con Darién se había dado un baño y estaba tan cansada que se acostó sin colocarse nada de ropa.

— ¿Es una invitación? – él comenzando a quitarse la ropa.

— No es… que. — no sabía que decirle, sin previo aviso su esposo estaba besándola apasionadamente, lo único que podía hacer es corresponder a su beso.

En el hospital lunar.

Amy y algunos colegas estaban decorando el consultorio del doctor chiba dejándole regalos y algunas flores por su matrimonio con la joven enfermera, algunas personas se sorprendieron al saber que estaban saliendo y luego enterrarse que se habían casado aun más, lo veían feliz y su humor no era el de antes, parecía que estaba volviendo ser Darién el de antes.

En mansión Chiba.

Darién estaba terminando de vestirse, sin dejar de mirar el cuerpo de su mujer.

— Solo te doy diez minutos. — saliendo de la habitación.

Ella se le quedo mirando y salió corriendo para el baño, aun podía sentir las manos de su esposo como la acariciaba, no era ni bruco y ni tan romántico, a ella le gustaba así. No podía quejarse, él ha sido su primer amante.

Serena se reunió con su esposo, sin decirse ni una sola palabra se fueron rumbo al hospital cuando llegaron, fueron atendidos por algunos colegas y engañándolos lo llevaron a al consultorio de Darién, cuando ellos vieron los regalos y algunos dulces se sorprendieron, él, no sé imagino que sus amigos estuvieran tan contentos por su matrimonio, miro a serena que estaba fascinada con todo y sonriendo.

— No debieron molestarse. — Él mirándolos – estoy realmente sorprendido.

— Esto es, para demostrarle que estamos muy felices por ustedes. — Amy sonriéndoles – le deseamos un feliz matrimonio, dentro de unos meses tengan su primer bebé.

Serena se emociono un poco, siempre había soñado con tener hijos y ahora que estaba casada, podría tenerlos pronto.

Darién medio sonrió

— Puede ser, apenas estamos recién casados, no estamos tan desesperados por ser padres.

— Pero… ojala que sea pronto. — su amiga feliz.

— Dejemos a la pareja. — otro médico.

Todos se retiraron con una sonrisa en los labios, serena miro a su esposo.

— Está todo hermoso.

— Me sorprendieron.

— Es un hermoso gesto. — Sonriéndole – la idea del bebé… me parece tan...— tímidamente – hermoso.

— Olvídalo, primero muerto que tener un hijo contigo. — Darién con brusquedad y saliendo de consultorio.

Ella quedo sin poder moverse y sin entender ¿Por qué la estaba tratando así?

En mansión Chiba

Mina salió de la mansión, se iría a correr al parque, desde que descubrió que correr le ayudaba a no pensar en el pasado lo hacia todos los días, últimamente no dejaba de pensar en yaten, al principio le afecto perderlo… ahora parecía que el destino estaba volviendo a jugar con ella, unos días antes creyó a verlo visto, pero no estaba segura… lo peor que su hermano ahora estaba casado.

— Maldición. — Ella frustrada y sentándose en una banqueta – serena no se ve que sea igual que ella…. se ve que es buena.

— Hablando sola. — un hombre sentándose alado de ella

— Hola, harukis. — Sonriéndole – llegaste tarde.

— Es que mí sirena estaba abrazándome, muy fuerte. — risueño

— Di la verdad, que tú mujer estaba violándote.

— Por favor. — Haciéndose el ofendido – eres una bebita.

— Claro, perdí mi virginidad a los quince años, se de lo que estoy hablando. — Divertida – sabes, mi hermano se volvió a casar – tristeza – ella no se parece nada a la bruja esa, igual tengo miedo en confiar en alguien.

— Lo sé. — Mirándola — deberías confiar un poco más ella, no creo que la nueva esposa de tu hermano, sea una bruja.

— Parece un ángel, tiene una mirada de calidez. — Sonriendo – tengo miedo.

— No confíes mucho en ella, trata de conocerla, no abras tú corazón.

— Eso hare. — emocionada – gracias haruka, eres el mejor psicólogo que he tenido.

— Por cierto, me debes varias sesiones. — serio.

— Le pediré dinero a papá. — risueña y corriendo.

— Espérame, quiero hacer deporte. — siguiéndola.

Horas después.

Serena se encontraba realmente cansada, después que Darién le dijo eso… al rato estaba como si nada con ella, tratándola con cariño. Ella a la vez se sentía confundida por su actitud, estaba comenzando a sospesar que su esposo sufría de bipolaridad.

- Qué agotada estoy.- serena suspirando y observando que veía una mujer corriendo con un niño en brazos.

- ¡Ayuda! – desesperada la mujer y mirando a serena – se cayó y tiene una cortada muy profunda en la cabeza.

Ella se lo quito y observo que lo que decía la mujer era cierto, sin pensarlo dos veces salió corriendo con el pequeño hacia la sala de emergencia, cuando entro su esposo y otra enfermera estaban ahí.

- Tiene una cortada muy profunda.- ella mirándolos

- Colócalo en la camilla.- su esposo

Serena obedeció y lo coloco en la camilla, el comenzó a revisarlo, para mayor sorpresa el pequeño comenzó a despertar. Al verlos comenzó a gritar y golpear, serena empezó hablarle.

- Es muy fuerte.- otra enfermera que intentaba agarrarle las piernas

- Cariño, tranquilízate.- serena voz dulce – solo queremos que te recuperes y puedas irte a casa.

Él pequeño dejo de moverse y quedo quieto mientras Darién lo revisaba, cuando la otra enfermera comenzó a curarlo, él niño agarro la mano de serena la apretó con fuerza, serena solo le sonrió.

- ¿En dónde está mi hijo? – entro a consultorio desesperada

- Aquí.- sonrió serena y entregándole al niño – es un niño muy valiente, solo tiene que llevarlo a la área de rallos X, para saber cuál fue la magnitud del golpe.

- Muchas gracias.- mujer agradecida y mirando a su hijo que se encontraba abrazándola con fuerza – eres muy buena.

Serena sonrió tímidamente

- Gracias.

- Ahora vengo.- otra enfermera salió del consultorio, atrás de ella la siguió la madre con su niño.

- Serena.- Darién mirándola con seriedad – ve a cambiarte, tienes la ropa llena de sangre.

Serena no se había dado de cuenta, hasta las manos y sin ella poder evitarlo.

Cinco años atrás

Serena había despertado por golpe y sintió algo caliente que le recorría la cara, se toco y descubrió que tenía sangre por toda la cara, con nerviosismo intento quitársela, cuando miro a su lado, ahí estaba su hermano lleno de sangre.

Actualidad

Ella sin poder evitarlo comenzó a temblar, sentía una necesidad de salir corriendo y lavarse las manos.

- Oye.- Darién mirando lo pálida que estaba

- Sammy.- susurró, antes de desmayarse

- ¡Serena! – exclamo Darién, al tiempo que intento agarrarla. No le dio tiempo, el cuerpo de ella se encontraba en el suelo y él se acerco a ella para auxiliarla.

Hola muchas gracias por su Rw se sorprendí mucho al ver la cantidad, pensé que no gustaría jejeje.

Gracias A.

samira

saly

Guest

Guest

Cristal

Goshy

Guest

sofia

rosi

Guest

lala

dani

fany de chiva

Carmen

SAKURA

Nancy

nany

Mili

Liza

Luisa maria

Mara

cony

Eli Chiva

Espero que el capítulo sea de su agrado.


	3. Chapter 3

En el hospital Lunar

— ¿Y cómo está? – pregunto amy acercándose a serena.

— Igual. — El mirándola – lleva varios minutos sin reaccionar.

— Te vez preocupado. — mirándolo

Darién quería demostrar que no le importaba la salud de serena, no podía, se encontraba realmente angustiado.

— Voy a pedirle a tomoe que venga a verla. — ella mirándolo y saliendo del consultorio.

Él le acaricio el mentón y sin poder evitarlo le dio un beso en los labios.

— Anda despierta.

Serena no reaccionaba, menos de cinco minutos tomoe llego.

— Déjame revisarla, se que eres medico. Ahora solo estas pensando como esposo y no como doctor. — leve sonrisa.

— Ok. — alejándose un poco para que su compañero la revisara.

Amy estaba preocupada, desde que su amiga llego al hospital no deba indicios de ser una mujer enfermiza al contrario siempre estaba sana y fuerte.

En mansión Chiba

— Hija. — Endimión al ver a mina caminar hacia la habitación.

— Dime. — sin mirarlo

— Quiero que intentes acercarte a serena. — Acercándose a ella – se que con setsuna no te llevaste bien, intenta conocer a serena.

— Lo hare, quiero disculparme con ella por lo que le hice a noche.

— ¿Qué le hiciste? – el alarmado

— Después te cuento. — siguió caminando y entro a la habitación

En el hospital lunar

— Darién. — tomoe mirándolo — ¿ella tuvo un accidente?

— Sí

— No lo sabía. — amy seria

— Vamos a decir que fue hace mucho tiempo. — mirándolos

Tomoe miro a serena detenidamente y se dio de cuenta que es la misma adolecente que choco son su prima setsuna años atrás.

— Voy a hacerle una resonancia y…

Serena poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos.

— Serena. — Darién acercándose a ella y mirándola — ¿Cómo te sientes?

— Un poco aturdida. — Mirándolo — ¿Qué sucedió?

— Te desmallaste. — Darién mirándola – es mejor, que nos vamos a casa.

Serena solo asintió

— Deberíamos hacerle una prueba. — tomoe mirándolo – sería lo mejor.

— No. — Serena mirándolo – solo, necesito descansar.

— Pero. — amy preocupada

— Vamos. — Darién ayudando a su esposa a caminar.

Tomoe quedo mirándolos y sin decir nada se fue dejando amy completamente sola.

Él no dejaba de pensar en serena, tenía que ser ella. Siguió caminando y se fue a llamar a su tío

— Tío sabio. — escuchando la voz en la línea

— Qué sorpresa. — el sonriendo

— La joven que mato a setsuna esta, trabajando en el mismo hospital que estoy yo. — tomoe furioso.

— Sabes, perfectamente que ella y setsuna tuvieron la culpa de ese accidente, tú crees que si ella en realidad fue la que mato a mi nieta e hija. Estuviera viva.

— Pero si ella….

— Déjalo, en fin. Nadie me devolverá a mi hija. — tristeza

— Darién, se caso con ella. — Leve sonrisa – está casado, con esa asesina.

Sabio se sorprendió.

— Esto cambia las cosas. — Molesto – puedo aceptar que ella haga su vida, no pienso permitir que sea feliz alado del hombre que amo a mi hija.

Tomoe sonrió triunfante, siempre había estado enamorado de su prima hermana setsuna, ella también lo amaba pero, cuando sabio le presento a Darién su relación estuvo a punto de terminar, aun que le dolía en el alma que esa niña que murió en el vientre de su mujer, no era su hija. No le importaba porque setsuna le había jurado que le daría un hijo después de tener a su hija. Esa promesa quedo solo un recuerdo, no iba a permitir que Darién fuera feliz con aquella mujer que fue causante de la muerte de la mujer que ama.

Unas horas después

En mansión Chiba

Serena se encontraba durmiendo su habitación, mientras Darién estaba en la sala.

— Creo, es mejor que serena no trabaje. — Endimión mirándolo – puede ser que se halla enfermado, en la luna de miel.

— Puede ser. — el mirándolo

— Me voy. — Mina mirándolos – llegare en la madrugada.

— ¿Y para dónde vas? – pregunto su padre

— Un bar o lo que sea. — Molestándose – tengo veinte años.

— Cuídate. — Darién serio – por favor, vas a tener tus encuentros sexuales, usa protección

Endimión se alarmado.

— ¡Darién es tu hermana!

— Se comporta, como una ramera. — Mirándola mal – mira cómo va, enseñando los senos y las piernas.

— Tengo un hermoso cuerpo. — Se defendió – además, no es tu problema.

— Ve.

Serena se había levantando porque sentía muchas ganas de tomar un poco de agua, al salir de la habitación escucho los gritos y camino hacia la sala, bajo con cuidado las escaleras.

— Darién. — mirándolo

Darién al verla se acerco a ella, se veía pálida

— ¿Y cómo te sientes? – levantándose y acercándose a ella

— Bien, tengo mucha sed. — mirándolo

— ¡Luna! – llamo Endimión – por favor, tráele agua a la señora

Luna había escuchado y como estaba cerca de la cocina, fue a buscarle agua a serena.

— Deberías estar en cama. — Darién agarrándole la mano – ven

Ella le dio leve sonrisa y subieron de nuevo a su habitación, cuando llegaron serena se acostó y el la arropo.

— Luna vendrá dentro de un momento, así que tienes que pensar un poco en ti. — mirándola y sentándose en la cama

— Lo que me paso. — Mirándolo – ya me ha pasado, varias veces.

— Varias veces. — él mirándola

— Sí, es que cuando recuerdo el accidente o algo de mi pasado, me pasa. — mirándolo

— ¿Qué estás diciendo? – preocupándose

— Perdí la mitad de mi memoria, por mi accidente, no recuerdo bien a mi hermano y menos lo que sucedió en el accidente. — seria – no sé nada…

El quedo quieto

— ¿Y has recordado algo?

— Solo un poco, desperté y vi a mi hermano…. — nerviosa – no me lo hagas decir.

El observo que los ojos de serena reflejaba mucho dolor y desesperación, si quiera saber todo de su pasado. Ahora tenía que planear mejor su manera de vénganse, no valía la pena torturarla si no recodaba que mato a setsuna a su hija.

— Te voy ayudar a recordar. — mirándola

— La psicóloga me dijo, que en cualquier momento, puedo recordar todo.— tristeza – quiero recordar, necesito saber sobre mi vida, era divertida o era así de tímida – comenzando a llorar – es fue difícil ver a mi padre llorar y a mi madre decirme todos los días como era yo antes.

El sin poder evitarlo, la abrazo con fuerza, no sabía ¿Por qué lo hacía? sentía una necesidad de protegerla y darle apoyo, ella se sintiera con el protegida.

Serena lloro un poco y después de tomar un poco de agua se quedo dormida nuevamente, el se quedo con ella. Se acomodo a su lado para cuidarla.

En bar Venus

Mina se encontraba tomando una cerveza cuando, sintió alguien la agarraba por la cintura, ella automáticamente lo golpeo.

— Tan salvaje como siempre. — su ex prometido

— Yaten. — perpleja y mirándolo — ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Estoy bien, gracias…— ironía

— Años, que no te veía.

— Yo también te extrañe.

— Deja de decir, idioteces. — seria

— Vamos. — agarrándola del brazo y llevándosela de ahí.

— Déjame. — Ella tratando de zafarse – tengo años que no te veo, vienes como si nada.

— Descubrí todo. — Él jalándola – para eso, me hice detective.

Mina incrédula

— ¿Qué has dicho?

— Sí, cuando me entere que "Según" me habías engañado con él primo de setsuna, estaba muy dolido. Al poco tiempo mi primo murió y tuve que irme con mis padres a hacerme cargo de la empresa de él. Entonces me di de cuenta algo extraño en las fotos y comencé a investigar; un amigo de mi padre me dijo que tenía mucho talento y que debía de ser detective y lo hice.

— ¿Y por qué no, regresaste antes?

— Porque, jamás pensé que él estuviera haciendo eso.

Mina lo miro sin entender y cruzo los brazos

— ¿Habla en español? No te estoy entiendo, ni una mierda.

— Deja de hablar así. — Molestándose – no te pareces, a la mina que deje.

Ella comenzó a reírse

— Pasaron cinco años, así que ¿quieres de mí?

— Quiero, que nos casemos. — Acercándose a ella – necesito, que estés a mi lado.

— ¿Qué?... de ¿verdad? – incrédula

— Por su puesto. Quiero estar siempre a tu lado.

Mina lo abrazo.

— Yaten, no sabes lo feliz que estoy, mi vida sin ti no tenía sentido.

— Igual me pasaba a mi mina. Quiero que nos casemos y seamos felices. — sonriéndole

— Lo seremos amor. — abrazándolo

En casa Tsukino

Ikuko estaba preocupada por su hija, desde que le había avisado que pronto llegaría a Tokio, no se había vuelto a comunicar con ella, lo peor que necesitaba decirle que su psicóloga deseaba verla.

— ¿Y esa cara tía?

— Seiya. — Ella sonriéndole y mirándolo – es que, no sé nada de serena.

— Está casada. — Sonriéndole – lo normal, que este con su esposo.

— Eso lo entiendo, el detalle es que... Darién me prometió que cuando llegaran de su viaje, ella me llamaría. El no sabe que serena perdió la mitad de su memoria.

— Eso sí es delicado. — El serio — ¿Por qué, no se lo dijeron?

— Serena no quería, en fin tampoco es mal de morirse. — Mirándolo – el no la conoció antes del accidente, así que no puede afectarle.

— Tío antes de morir, dijo algo que me dejo intrigado. — mirándola

— Lo sé, a veces pienso en sus últimas palabras y no lo entiendo. — Triste – hace dos años, que extraño a mi marido, no es fácil llevar una empresa sola.

— Tienes la ayuda de todos tus sobrinos. — abrazándola

— Gracias, son los mejores sobrinos que he podido tener.

— Tú, eres una tía maravillosa.

Ikuko sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

En mansión Chiba

En la habitación de Darién y serena

Serena estaba profundamente dormida.

Darién estaba mirándola y no puedo evitar acariciarle la mejilla.

— Parece un ángel. — pensó el – tan dulce e indefensa.

Endimión toco la puerta, él se levanto para que no despertara a su mujer.

— ¿Qué paso, papá? – abriendo la puerta

— ¿Y cómo sigue?

— Bien, se volvió a dormir.

— Me alegro, sabes que mina le hizo algo a serena. — El serio – ella, me lo confeso… no se que le hizo exactamente.

Darién se molesto.

— Con razón, ayer estaba rara. — cruzando los brazos

— Igual, tu hermana se va a disculpar con serena, solo es cuestión de tiempo. — Mirándolo – buenas noches, voy a dormir.

— Buenas noches, papá.

Endimión se dirigió hacia su habitación, Darién cerró la puerta lentamente y se acostó alado de serena

Hora después

En un hotel

— Tengo que irme. — mina vistiéndose – nos vemos, yaten

— Espérame. — Él mirándola – son las cuatro de la mañana.

— Tranquilo, no me va a pasar nada malo.

— Igual, quiero dejarte en tu casa. — el levantándose y colocándose el pantalón – espérame.

Mina sonrió

— Está bien.

Yaten se acerco a ella y beso nuevamente a su mujer, la había extrañado mucho en estos cinco largos años, lo importante que la tendría de nuevo y así, poder investigar sobre la familia de Setsuna.

Hola primero que nada, una disculpa por no responder sus Rw, pero tengo malestar de gripe y me siento mal… si respondía me tardaría mucho en subir el capítulo, se que algunas estaban esperando actualización de esta historia, que tengan un feliz día.


	4. Chapter 4

Al día siguiente.

Serena se había despertado y se sorprendió que su marido estuviera alado de ella, se levanto lentamente para no despertarlo y así darle una sorpresa…

En la cocina

Mina estaba preparándose un rico desayuno, cuando sintió unas manos en su hombro.

— Buenos días, niña. — luna sonriéndole

— Luna, me diste un susto de muerte. — Ella girándose y sonriéndole – ¿Y qué haces aquí?

Luna la miro y suspiro

— Es hora de preparar el desayuno, niña.

— Apenas son las siete. — cruzando los brazos.

— El señor Endimión, tiene que ir a la empresa… dentro de una hora los señores al hospital.

— Buenos días. — serena acercándose a ella

— Serena. — Mina acercándose a ella – quiero, pedirte perdón por lo que te hice la otra vez, creo que estoy un poco afectada por culpa de esa mujer – sincera — ¿me perdonas?

Serena asintió

— Eres un sol. — Su cuñada abrazándola y sonrío – ahora seremos amigas.

— Está bien. — Mirándola – voy a prepararle el desayuno a Darién.

El comentario asombro mucho a luna y especial a mina.

— ¿Tú? – Mina asombrada – vas a ser el desayuno a mi hermano.

— Sí

— Señora. — Luna mirándola – se nota, que usted no se parece nada a la anterior esposa, de mi niño. Ella no hacía nada de nada.

Serena se sorprendió.

— Pero… ¿cómo? era su esposa, es un deber atender a nuestra pareja.

— Setsuna, no…. como te explico. — Mina para no sonar tan ofensiva – ella solo vivía para comprar, estudiar, molestar y ser una buena zorra.

— ¡Niña! – luna seria

— Es la verdad. — molestándose

— Yo, comenzare a prepararle el desayuno a mi esposo. — serena sonriéndoles

En el hospital lunar

Tomoe había sabido del hospital y se dirigió al estacionamiento se acerco a su auto y abrió la puerta.

— Tomoe. — Grito amy — ¿me podrías llevar a mi casa?

— Claro. — el leve sonrisa

— Gracias. — Amy acercándose – Richard no puedo pasar hoy por mí.

— Tu esposo, te cuida mucho.

— Claro, porque me ama, ¿Y cómo está tu novia?

— Mimet, bien creo….

— Pareciera, las cosas no van muy bien.

— Eso parece, quiere que nos casemos y no estoy preparado para eso.

— Eres un hombre complicado. — sonriéndole

— Solo a me a una sola mujer y ella era la única que me entendía.

— Por lo que dices, no está…

— Murió, hace unos años ya.

— Lo siento, tomoe…

— Déjalo, se que ella está en un lugar mejor.

Amy no dijo nada más, tomoe la dejo en su casa y después se dirigió a su departamento, cuando entro consiguió a mimet recociendo sus pertenencias.

— Me voy. — Seria – ya no aguanto, más.

— ¿Quién te detiene? – burlón

Mimet dolida

— Yo te amo.

— Pero yo no…

— Esa mujer… está muerta.

— Aun la amo.

— Eres un idiota.

En mansión Chiba

Serena camino hacia la habitación de ella, con cuidado abrió la puerta y cuando la abrió, aun Darién seguía durmiendo, dejo a un lado la comida y se acerco a él.

— Mi amor. — Voz dulce – despierta.

— Serena es muy temprano. — quejándose

— No es bueno, sigas durmiendo… podemos hacer algo, desayuna y vuelve a dormir. — acariciándole el cabello

El abrió lentamente los ojos y la miro

— Está bien. — Levantándose y mirando la comida — ¿desayuno en la cama?

— A veces es bueno, dar unos pequeños cambios. — sonriéndole

Él no dijo nada y camino hacia el baño.

Unos minutos después

Darién se estaba devorando el desayuno.

— Luna le quedo genial, el desayuno

— Lo hice yo. — mirándolo

— ¿De verdad? – pregunto perplejo

Serena asintió.

— Como, tendremos el turno de la coche… hare un delicioso pastel de fresa y galletas.

El la miro con asombro, jamás setsuna le preparo el desayuno o le hizo un postre, para eso estaba luna o cualquier persona para consentirlo… pero serena estaba comportándose como una verdadera esposa.

— Después, iré ayudar un poco a luna. — Sonriendo – pobrecita, está agotada y ella sola para esta casa.

— ¿Y por qué lo harás?

— Luna, es una mujer mayor, que necesita cuidados… ¿Por qué no contratamos a alguien?

— Eso lo hace mi padre. — serio

— Mientras que llegue una nueva empleada, ayudare a luna. — Levantándose de la cama y acercándose a él – nos veremos, después – dándole un beso en los labios.

Darién se quedo en su habitación sin saber que pensar de serena.

Serena se ofreció ayudar a luna en todo, mina que se encontraba ahí no pudo disimular su asombro, ver el entusiasmó de serena ella también se ofreció ayudarla, entre las dos hicieron el trabajo más pesado de la mansión, mientras luna estaba encargada de estar pendiente de la comida o de supervisar la limpieza.

Endimión cuando se dispuso a irse a la empresa, se asombro en ver a su hija y nuera limpiando la casa.

Mina estaba limpiando los vidrios, cuando se le ocurrió una idea.

— Serena, ¿Cuándo es tu día libre?

— El sábado. — serena sin dejar de limpiar

— Quiero que nos vayamos de compra y también a una discoteca.

— Negativo. — Darién bajando las escaleras – no permitiré, que mi mujer salga contigo.

— Es mi cuñada. — cruzando los brazos

— Dejas mucho, de que desear.

— No peleen. — Serena mirándolos – de compras sí, no me gustan los ruidos y menos el ambiente de una discoteca… una vez fui y pensé que me ida a dar algo.

— Eres aburrida. — mina sonriendo – con razón, mi hermano se caso contigo.

— ¡Mina! – serio

— No, es eso…. mis primos, me llevaron una vez y no me gusto.

— Conmigo será diferente.

— Déjala hermana, no quiere ir.

— Al menos, de compras si

— Eso sí.

Darién se les quedo mirando, parecía que su hermana estaba aceptando a su mujer… ni con setsuna la había visto tan animada.

— Voy a dar un paseo.

— Amor, ten cuidado en el camino. — serena mirándolo

— Definitivamente. — Mina mirándolos – ella si es diferente.

— ¡He! – serena sin entender

— Gracias. — el sin poderlo creer y se fue.

— La otra mujer, ni si quiera le decía algo, cuando mi hermano salía….

— ¿Qué esposa, fue esa?

— Una inútil. — Mina molesta – una vez, Darién se fue de viaje y ella como si nada. Ni se despidió y menos le dijo que tuviera cuidado.

— Entonces no lo amaba.

— ¡Para nada!

— Creo, que… ella….

— Dilo

Serena negó.

— Sigamos limpiando

— Eres demasiado bueno o tonta. — mina suspirando

En la cocina

Darién miro a su nana, quien estaba de lo más feliz leyendo una revista.

— Tenía, tiempo que no te veía así.

— Mi niño, tu esposa es un pan… mira que encargarse de la casa. — alegre

— Son demasiada, diferencias entre ellas.

— Sí, mi niño… para ser sincera, la niña serena es un amor.

— Apenas, tiene dos días aquí. — serio

— Es más que suficiente. — luna mirándolo mal – siempre, tendrá mi apoyo.

Serena entrando.

— Luna, termine con la sala. ¿En dónde seguimos?

— Vamos, a las habitaciones.

— Claro. — serena sonriéndole

— Ve, nana con mina… quiero hablar con mi mujer un momento a solas.

Luna se fue, dejando la pareja sola.

— Dime, amor.

— No te esfuerces mucho. — Él acercándose a ella y dándole un apasionado beso, sintió como su esposa le correspondía y él se separo de ella – estaré, un rato a fuera ¿deseas algo?

— No. — Ella feliz – solo, cuídate y no te tardes mucho.

Él le sonrío y le dio otro beso de despedida.

— Se ve que lo amas mucho. — Artemis atrás de ella

Serena se asusto un poco y lo miro.

— Sí

— Anterior, mujer no le hacía caso.

— Parece, que en esta casa… todos no hablan muy bien de ella. — mirándolo

— Solo vivió dos años aquí, para conocer la clase de mujer que era. — serio

— Tan mal ¿fue? – incrédula

— Señora…. — el alejándose

— ¡Serena! – Mina jalándola – se nos va a hacer tarde.

— Sí. — sonriéndole

Una hora después

En una cafetería

Darién está mirando a su ex cuñado.

— ¿Por qué me citaste?

Yaten estaba serio

— Te tardaste mucho.

— Estaba, ocupado. — tomando un sorbo de café.

— Lo importante, que aceptaste verme.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

— Vengo a decirte, que me voy a casar con tu hermana. Ayer la recupere y no pienso alejarme de ella.

Darién dejo a un lado el café y lo agarro por la camisa.

— No, voy a permitir que lastimes nuevamente a mi hermana.

— Para nada, yo la amo… además, mira quién habla… el que se caso con Serena Tsukino para vengar la muerte de su mujer e hija. — yaten sonriendo

El quedo perplejo

— ¿Quién, te dijo esa estupidez?

— Soy detective y lo sé todo. — quitando las manos de Darién de su camisa y enseñándole un sobre amarillo – aquí, esta toda la información sobre el accidente de serena y setsuna déjame decirte, no te dijeron la verdad completa.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

— Quieres, saber la verdad de lo que paso realmente ese día, solo tienes que leer el documento.

Darién miro el sobre y deseaba abrirlo

— Es una mentira

— Para nada. — Soltando un suspiro – no soy de inventar, setsuna es igual de culpable que serena.

— No, voy a permitir que hables mal de setsuna, ella era una santa. — furioso

— Santa. — aguantándose las ganas de soltar una carcajada – mejor, no me hagas reír.

— Me voy. — Agarrando el sobre – nos veremos luego.

— Adiós, cuñadito.

En mansión Chiba

En la habitación de serena

Serena se había bañado, después de terminar con la casa… para preparar las galletas y el pastel para su esposo, cuando salió de la habitación escucho el sonido del piano.

— ¿Quién lo tocara? – Caminando con rapidez, para saber quién era, para su sorpresa es su cuñada – wow, tocas genial

— ¿Quieres intentarlo? – sonriéndole

— Sí

— Ven, siéntate a mi lado.

Serena se sentó, alado de ella

— Toca algo. — mina mirándola

— No sé. — dudosa

— Inténtalo.

Ella comenzó a tocar las teclas del piano, sin ella poder evitarlo comenzó a sonar la música, mina estaba asombrada y ella también lo estaba.

— Se tocar el piano. — mirando a mina

— ¿Y cómo es que no lo sabes?

— Es que. — mirándola, de repente tuvo varias imágenes.

Años atrás

— Ven serena. — Sammy agarrándola de la mano – se que apenas tienes seis años, pero mamá me enseño a tu edad a tocar el piano, yo quiero enseñarte a ti.

— ¡De verdad! – grito emocionada

— Ven siéntate. — sonriéndole y extendiéndole la mano

La pequeña serena acepto su mano y sonrío.

Actualidad

Serena se encontraba aturdida y a la vez ida.

— Serena. — mina preocupándose y notando su timidez

— Yo. — Mirándola – creoooo… que – sin saber que decir.

— ¿Estás bien?

— Yo. — ella levantándose, se estaba sintiendo muy mareada

— Serena. — Mina notando su palidez y agarrándola del brazo — ¿Qué te pasa?

— Necesito aire. — intentando soltarse

— Déjame acompañarte. — se ofreció

Serena asintió, cuando camino un poco más todo se volvió negro y se desmayo.

Mina presentía que serena se desmallaría por lo pálida que se encontraba, logro agarrarla a tiempo…

— ¡Artemis! – grito fuertemente, para que todos en la casa la oyeran

Artemis y luna salieron corriendo para saber que estaba pasando, cuando llegaron y encontraron a serena desmallada se alarmaron, Artemis salió corriendo para sostenerla en brazos… a pesar que es un hombre de edad podía cargarla.

Luna salió corriendo a buscar alcohol y llamar a su niño para decirle que su esposa no estaba bien de salud.

Darién iba llegando a su casa, al mirar observó que su padre estaba llegando también.

— ¿Y eso? – saliendo del auto y mirándolo

— Hijo, nada nuevo. — Sonriendo y mirándolo – serena es un ángel, creo que todas las mujeres que consigues son únicas.

— Claro. — Divertido – deja los celos.

— Luna me llamo, serena haría pastel y galleta. — Sonriendo – ya quiero probarlos.

— Vamos.

Adentro de la mansión

Serena abrió lentamente los ojos, miro a luna, Artemis y mina que estaban realmente preocupados por ella.

— ¿Qué me paso?

— Te desmallaste. — Mina mirándola — ¿estás embarazada?

— ¡Serena, esta que! – Endimión acercándose feliz

— ¿Qué paso? – Darién acercándose a ellos

— Serena se desmalló. — mina

— Sí mi niño, aun sigue pálida. — luna angustiada

— No es nada. — serena levantándose un poco – solo es que…

— Ven. — Darién agarrándola del brazo, haciéndola que caminara en vez de cargarla.

Todos se le quedaron mirándolo mal.

— Hijo cárgala. — Endimión serio

— No, ya estoy mejor. — ella leve sonrisa

Serena y Darién subieron a la habitación, cuando llegaron serena se acostó en la cama

— ¿Qué paso, realmente?

— Recordé un poco de mi infancia con sammy. — Mirándolo – fue hermoso.

— Pero… siempre será así. — serio

— ¿Cómo?

— Desmallándote, sigue pasando, aquí todos pensaran que estas embarazada. — mirándola mal – menos que deseo, que todos se ilusionen con una farsa.

— Yo. — Sintiéndose mal – no lo sé, algo que no controlo.

— Deberías. — Cruzando los brazos – descansa un poco, después sigues como si nada, hubiera pasado.

Serena asintió y lo vio salir de la habitación.

En la sala

— ¿Qué le pasa a Darién? – Mina mirando a su padre – debió de cargarla, no obligarla a caminar.

— No sé. — El dudoso – Darién a veces me asombra.

— Ya está mejor. — el bajando las escaleras – voy a decirle a mi nana, que le lleve un jugo de fresa o de naranja.

— Me parece bien. — su padre

— Papá. — Ella sonriéndole – me voy a casar.

— He

— Yaten, vendrá esta noche a pedir mi mano, si ustedes no están de acuerdo igualito me casare con él. — desafiante

Endimión suspiro y Darién siguió su camino.

— No gano, nada en decirte que no.

— Yo lo amo

— Sí, te hace infeliz lo mato.

— Trato hecho. — sonriendo

Unas horas después

Serena se había reunidos con todos nuevamente, preparo el pastel y las galletas, aun que luna y mina estaban pendiente de ella, serena solo sonreía y trataba de estar tranquila, disfrutar del momento con ellas.

Cuando el pastel y las galletas estuvieron listas, todos estaban ansiosos de probarlos.

Endimión y Artemis fueron los primeros en alagarla, Darién le dio un beso y sonrío feliz. Mina y luna quería aprender a hacerlo para no quedar como ignorantes con alado de serena.

Mina por fin estaba realmente feliz, cuando su antiguo prometido le pidió la mano a Darién y a Endimión, serena lo miraba con curiosidad él se le hacía muy familiar, no sabía de dónde… todos se sorprendieron al enterarse que la boda seria en una semana.

Unos meses después

En mansión Chiba

Serena estaba terminando de acomodar los últimos detalles para la celebración del cumpleaños de su suegro, el señor Endimión estaba celebrando su cincuenta y tres años, mina y Darién estaba orgullosos de tener un padre que se encargo de criarlos cuando su madre decidió divorciarse y casarse nuevamente con otro hombre, al principio compartían la custodia de sus hijos, mina y Darién decidieron no ver más a su madre, ya que ella prefería creer en las mentiras de su esposo que en la verdad.

Darién se emociono mucho al saber que serena había convencido a su padre a celebrar su cumpleaños, desde que tiene uso de razón, el no celebraba su cumpleaños con nadie, se quedo atónito cuando su esposa le había informado que su padre estaba dispuesto a celebrar su cumpleaños, con la única condición que fuera íntima y pocos invitados.

— Todo listo. — yaten apareciéndose

— Gracias. — Serena mirándolo – eres muy amable.

— Tú un encanto. — Sonriéndole y acercándose a ella — ¿en dónde está ese ogro?

— No le digas así, a mi esposo. — seria

— Sí que lo es. — Cruzando los brazos – cuando, comience la fiesta quiero que bailes conmigo.

— Claro.

— Amor. — Mina acercándose y mirando a su cuñada – luces espectacular con ese vestido rojo.

Serena sonrío tímidamente, su madre le habían enviado un vestido entallado al cuerpo con un hermoso escote en forma de V debajo una cinta dorada para darle elegancia, algunas partes arruchadas arriba y liso toda la parte de la cintura hacia abajo, parecía una perfecta sirena.

— Gracias.

— Cariño. — Darién acercándose a ellos – llego tu madre, con tu primo seiya

Serena lo miro y sonrío feliz… desde que está casada con Darién, su madre ha venido a visitarla muchas veces, aun que no podía ir a ver por su trabajo y tampoco quería descuidar su matrimonio, una de esas visitas seiya vino con su madre y serena se los presento a todos, diciéndole que tenía dos primos más uno de ellos no lo conocía muy bien y el otro estaba ocupando trabajando en el extranjero.

— Vamos. — serena alejándose de la pareja

— Qué lindos. — mina risueña

— ¿Y ya se lo dijiste? – mirando a su mujer

— ¿Qué? – seria

— Sobre el bebé.

Mina negó

— Aun no quiero decirlo, te hace años perdí a nuestro primer bebé, pasa igual. — ella asustada

— No pasara. — Dándole un beso en la frente – la primera vez paso, no sabíamos y no tuvimos cuidado, cometimos muchas locuras.

— Bueno…. sí

— Cuando pase, el cumpleaños de Endimión le daremos la noticia que estamos esperando nuestro primer bebé.

— Está bien amor.

Serena y Darién se reunieron con ikuko y seiya.

— Hola. — Serena saludando a su madre y primo – Que alegría verlos.

— Mi bombón. — Seiya dándole un abrazo fuerte para después soltarla — ¡estas, hermosísima!

— Gracias. — sonrojada.

— Sere, el hombre más envidiado de la fiesta. — Darién sonriéndole a su mujer y agarrándola de la cintura.

— De eso no lo dudes. — ikuko feliz — ¿Y el cumpleañero?

— Esta saludando a unos amigos. — Serena mirándolos – yo voy a ver unas cosas.

— Vamos hija. — ikuko contenta.

— Parece que nos quedaremos solos. — seiya mirándolo

— Vamos a reunirnos, con mi hermana y su esposo.

— Claro.

Madre e hija se dirigieron a la cocina.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? – ikuko mirando a su hija impaciente

— Aun nada. — Serena mirándola – mi periodo no ha bajado y lo peor, tengo miedo de decirle.

— Aun siguen con problemas. — cruzando los brazos, una vez ella llego de sorpresa y no le gusto como su yerno le había hablado a su hija y lo peor que serena no decía nada.

— Más o menos, por favor mamá…. — impaciente – todos los matrimonios tienen problemas.

— Eso lo sé muy bien, ese hombre me extraña, primero te trata bien y después se vuelve un hombre muy diferente.

— Por favor. — Molestándose – Darién no es así – mintió, no quería que nadie se metiera en su matrimonio – esto es problema de los dos.

— Eres mi hija, jure protegerte. — ikuko furiosa por actitud de su hija, no iba a permitir que Darién la maltratara.

En otro lado de la fiesta

Sabio fue invitado por Endimión, al principio estaba dudoso de ir y la verdad no estaba interesado en ir, se acordó del matrimonio de Darién con aquella joven… deseaba conocerla y así, separarlos para siempre.

Serena e ikuko salieron de la cocina, se estaban dirigiéndose a la sala de invitados cuando serena choco con sabio.

— Disculpe señor. — Serena muy apenada – de verdad, no lo vi.

Sabio quedo mirándola detenidamente, solo verla supo que se trataba de la esposa de Darién, no podía creer que aquella jovencita se convirtió en una hermosa mujer.

— No te preocupes, aceptare la disculpa de una hermosa mujer. — Agarrándole la mano y dándole un beso – soy Sabio Black, es un gusto conocerla señora Chiba.

Hola, gracias por la paciencia… la verdad no he tenido tiempo de nada, espero que le guste el cap. Hasta la próxima


End file.
